To get him
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Cloud yg diperebutkan olah cowo2 di FFVII. siapakah yg akhirnya dipilih olehnya? Oneshot/ rada gaje


**To Get Him**

Character : Tetsuya Norman, eh nomura

**Story: Mbah surip….. Yah gue lah! Si Nao yg imut (Hoooek)**

**Developer: Atlus! **

***Author digampar*Cloud: Salah, bego! Yg bener Bandai namco!**

***Author dan Cloud digampar* Zack: "SQUARE ENIX, BLOON!"**

…**..**

Suatu hari, di kota yg saya nggak tau namanya apa, Seorang pria gagah berambut hitam berantakan yg kayanya kaga pernah disisir *Digampar Zack*berjalan dgn bangganya. Zack Fair, adalah nama pria tersebut. Dia sedang berjalan menuju rumah sang pujaan hatinya, Cloud strife. Astapi, dasar maho.

Di lain sudut (Emangnya ring tinju?), Sephiroth, cowo cakep yg popular banget yg hobinya nyanyi lagu hancur hatiku pas mandi juga sedang jalan ke rumah Cloud Strife.

Nah, ternyata nih ternyata (Apa siiih), bukan Cuma mereka ber2 yg sedang jalan ke rumah si Cloud strife. Reno, Vincent, Rufus dan Kadaj juga lagi jalan ke rumah Cloud. Nah loh, pada Maho semua sih?

"Enak aja, gue bukan maho!" Bantah Zack.

"Khusus Cloud mah beda!" Tambah Sephiroth. Semuanya ber-Tos ria. Emangnya si Cloud apaan kalo gitu?

Semuanya nyampe bebarengan lalu saling melirik satu sama lain. Dipikir Cuma dia sendiri yg datang ternyata banyak. Makanya, jgn kepedean dong. Yg lu kunjungin kan rumah seorang Cloud Strife yg popular di kalangan cewe, cowo dan banci.

"Ngapain ente kesini?" Tanya Zack ala preman taman lawang (Itu mah banci kali) ke sephiroth.

"Mau jualan sayur. Ya gue mau ketemu Cloud lah!" jwb Sephiroth nggak kalah garang padahal mah garing kaya kerupuk.

"Eh, ada elu! Kemana aja coy…." Kata Reno sok kenal sok deket ke Vincent.

"Siapa lu?" Jwb Vincent judes sambil menyibakkan rambut.

"Eh, mentang2 punya rambut panjang, nggak usah pamer deh!" Protes kadaj krn kesambet rambut Vincent.

"Tok Tok…spada…. Cloud?" Panggil Rufus yg langsung dipelototin jamaah. Selama yg lain berdebat, dia curi2 kesempatan buat ketemu Cloud duluan. Rufus kontan dikelitikin sampe ngompol. Wahasil dia pulang buat ganti celana.

"Siapa ya…?" Si tuan putri keluar dari singasananya. Tampangnya masih kucel. Rambutnya ambrudul (Emang ambrudul setiap saat, kali), pake kaos kegedean sehingga pundaknya keliatan. Para pangeran kontan ngeliuarin ember kecuali Vincent yg cuma ngeluarin tisu buat nadahin mimisan mereka. Cloud Cuma bisa pasang tampang bingung yg bikin mereka mimisan 5 ember.

"Kok pada disini semua?" Tanya Cloud polos.

"Gini, aku mau…" belon kelar ngomong, Zack udah langsung dibekep sama sephiroth.

"Cloud! Mau…." Kali ini Vincent nendang Sephiroth.

"Cloud, kita…." Vincent Dipentung Reno.

"Kita pergi ja…" Reno dicubit (Pake tang) sama Kadaj.

"Cloud, mari…." Kadaj digampar Zack.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara mereka. Yg menang boleh ajak Cloud jalan2. Di lain pihak, si tuan putri, Cuma bisa bengong sambil makan tempe goreng(?). Dan disaat seperti itulah, muncul seseorg yg bisa menangani situasi seperti ini….

"POWER RANGER!" *Lempar batu* Eh cacing kremi pelangi! Studio lu tuh studio 6! Bukan 7! Power ranger keluar studio sambil menyembunyikan rasa malu.

"Clouuuud!" Panggil Yuffie, Aerith dan Tifa. Yg muncul dari genteng rumah Cloud. Kok bisa? Oh, soalnya mereka sering numpang ngejemur baju disitu. Yg pada berantem langsung berenti tuk ngeliat siapa yg datang. Kalo saingan baru, mau ditarik buat ikutan berantem juga. Abis ngeliat, lanjut lagi deh berantemnya!

"Eh, udahan berantemnya! Bikin malu bangsa dan Negara aja!" Teriak Tifa kaya penjabat yg lagi pidato. Dicuekin. Tifa ngambek.

"Daripada berantem gaje begini, mending kita ngadain kompetisi!" Saran Yuffie. Dicuekin juga. Yuffie gantung diri di pohon toge.

"Kalo nggak, biar si Cloud aja yg milih." Kata Aerith dgn senyum malaikatnya. Semua langsung berenti berantem dan setuju. Memang malaikat yg 1 ini tau aja yg dibutuhkan para Maho!

"Eeeeh, aku….." Kata Cloud yg langsung ditanyain segudang pertanyaan sama para gadis.

"Mau yg mana, Cloud?" Tanya Tifa penasaran.

"Kalo milih Vincent, gue piting lo!" Omel yuffie yg sebenernya naksir sama Vincent. Jadi pengen bikin kisah mereka berdua…. *Ngeyel mode on*

"Cloud, pilih gue aja! Dijamin puas!" Kata Zack. Apa maksudnya "dijamin puas"? *Lirik Zack*

Cloud baru buka mulut, "Udah, jgn sama si landak millennium! Mending sama gue aja!" Sambung Sephie sambil kibas rambut.

"Eh, ta…."

"Sama gue aja, nyok! Ntar gue ajak ke taman bermain!" Sambung reno seenak udelnya. Urat marah Cloud dah mulai nongol.

"Aku ud….."

"Mereka nggak bener semua. Dah, lu jalan sama gue aja." Sambung Vincent sambil Narik tgn Cloud dgn cakar setannya. Tgn Cloud mendadak teriris.

"HEEEEEEEH! Gue the pengen ngomong dari tadi! Lu bisa diem dulu nggak?" Teriak Cloud disaat kemarahannya memuncak sambil mewek krn tgnnya keiris. Semuanya mingkem termasuk tetangga sebelah yg datang berkunjung tuk nganterin pernah dia marah ky begini. Biasanya anteng2 aja kaya kucing. Sekarang ngamuk2 kaya singa.

"Dengerin ya lu semua! Gue tuh…." Belon juga selesai ngomong, tau2 ada yg manggil nama dia. Cloud tanduknya tumbuh. Lagi2 ada yg ganggu. Cloud Noleh dgn memasang tatapan tajem. Kira2 siapa ya?

"Leon!" Panggil Cloud rada manja. Oh, ternyata itu si Squall Leonheart. Para pangeran kaget. Cloud bisa mendadak tenang Cuma karena ngeliat si leon. "Maap, ya. Aku nggak bisa jalan sama kalian krn aku dah janji duluan sama Leon! Yuk pergi!" Kata Cloud yg bikin:

Zack mematung

Sephiroth jawdrop

Reno nganga lebar

Kadaj mewek

Vincent cengo

"Hah? Oke deh. Bye semuanya." Leon pergi sambil ngegandeng tangan Cloud. Dia sempet2nya nengok ke belakang dan kasih senyuman meremehkan. Di jidatnya tertulis dgn huruf capital yg di bold:

"GUE YG DAPET. BYE2 LOSER."

…**..**

**Nie FanFic kok rada aneh yak? Seakan2 makan Nasi padang nggak ada rendangnya.**

**BTW, sebenernya tadinya disini pengen dibikin jadinya sama Vincent berhubung tuh mahluk 1 yg paling alim dan diem. Kasian Cloud kalo sama yg laen terutama Zack. Bisa dibokepin tuh anak.**

**Zack: "Apa maksud lo? *Asah pedang*"**

**Nao: *Mingkem aja. Diam adalah emas***

**Leon: "Eh, peran gue udah beres, kan? Gue cabut ya. *Balik badan*"**

**Cloud: "Ikuuuuuut~~~~ *Pegang tgn Leon*"**

**Zack: "Clouuuuuud!"**

**Nao: *Mening tidur aja deh***

**Read en Review plizzz?**


End file.
